


Welcome Back Anne

by MarimenCarmen2



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Other, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Anne finally return home with Sasha and Marcy.
Kudos: 14





	Welcome Back Anne

Mr. and Mrs. Boonchuy heard their daughter crying.

They hugged her

"Anne are you okay!"

"What's wrong"

Anne sniffed as tears streaming through her face

Anne takes a deep breath

"I-I'm sorry for ditching my own birthday party!"

"It's okay shh it's okay"

Mrs. Boonchuy began to sing a Thai lullaby.

Anne smiles

Anne celebrates her birthday and her classmates give her gifts.

Meanwhile

Sasha and Marcy's parents were mad

"I can't believe you ditched school"

"I don't want to hear about a frog music box!"

Sasha said "But mom it wasn't-"

"No buts I'm taking you to boarding school"

Sasha's jaw dropped

Sasha said "No! You can't!"

"That's right you could learned how to be a proper lady"

Sasha said "Don't do this to me mom!"

Marcy's parents take her to her aunt as punishment.

The End


End file.
